


Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen

by winter_romanoff



Series: Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 9/11, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: It seemed like a normal day for the Byers family, Nancy was one of the head reporters of The New York Time's, Jonathan was one of the most successful photographers in Times Magazine, but this particular day will change everything, not only for them, but for the whole world.





	Nothing Bad Will Ever Happen

Tuesday September 11th, 2001  
  
The sun started peeking through the (not so small) apartment in NYC, illuminating the awards and diplomas that were hanging in the wall.  
  
If you told 17 year old Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler that they would have successfull careers at the age of 34, they probably would've laughed in your face... it was something crazy back then but now it was their reality.  
  
Jonathan was the head photographer in Times Magazine, Nancy was one of the head reporters of The New York Times, they had their life settled away from Hawkings, they made good money, enough to take care of their 6 year old daughter Juliet. They couldn't live a better life.  
  
It was another normal morning for the Byers family, Jonathan got up to make breakfast while Nancy went to wake up their daughter who unfortunately had the same sleeping habits of her father.  
  
\- Julie... sweetie wake up... -  
\- 5 more minutes mommy ... - said the 6 year old  
\- c'mon sleeping beauty, daddy is making banana pancakes, your favorite -  
\- Really? -  
\- Yeah so hurry up or you wanna eat cold pancakes... -  
  
Juliet was surprisingly independent for a 6 year old, she liked picking up her outfits for school and brushing her hair, she would get help from Nancy when it came to her hairstyles but overall, she knew how to make things on her own.  
  
\- Good morning pumpkin! -  
\- Good morning daddy -  
\- The usual? -  
\- Yes please - said the child while her father was pouring orange juice in her plastic pink cup  
\- So, are you gonna tell daddy what you dreamed last night? - Nancy asked  
\- What did you dreamed? -  
\- I was with uncle Will and uncle Mike and Auntie Jane and we were fighting monsters and Uncle Will shoot fireballs and he killed them all! -  
\- Oh yeah and where were we? -  
\- Uhhmmm... I don't know... -  
\- Your uncle Will tells you a lot of stories, we might have to slow him down -  
\- Let him, she kinda reminds me of him when he was that age - Jonathan said while he took a sip of his coffee  
\- Speaking of Will, is he coming over today? -  
\- Yeah, I called him yesterday and he said he will pick up Julie from school and he will babysit her for a while -  
\- Cool! I wasn't sure if I was gonna go earlier today -  
\- me neither but I guess she'll have fun with him -  
\- Mommy! Daddy! I'm ready -  
\- Ok sweetie now go brush your teeth and pick your backpack-  
  
Their morning drive to school consisted in basically singing, Juliet had a diverse music taste so Jonathan made her a CD that had everything from David Bowie to Destiny Child's,  something they considered 'normal'.  
  
\- Ok pumpkin, we are here -  
\- What are the rules again? -  
\- Raise your hand to speak, don't talk to strangers and share your candy with your friends -  
\- Good girl! - said Nancy  
\- Also, uncle Will will pick you up after school, in case anything bad happens, you wait for uncle Will, ok? -  
\- Yaaaaaay! Bye Mommy, bye Daddy! -  
\- Bye sweetie! -  
  
Once they dropped off Juliet, they had these little moments of 'peace' where Jonathan would drive to Nancy's work while listening to the songs they used to like when they were teenagers, it would put them in a good mood.  
  
\- Hey Nancy - said Laura, one of Nancy's colleague and best friends  
\- Hey Laura, how's everything going? -  
\- Slow like a Tuesday morning, there's nothing too interesting-  
\- So it's gonna be a slow day I guess -  
\- Slow as usual -  
  
Suddenly Aaron, one of the interns comes running through the office.  
  
\- Aaron, what happened, why you are running? - asked Laura while the young boy turned on the TV.  
  
"It's 8:52 right here in New York where there has been a plane crash, we don't know if there's casualties or many people are injured, we just got the information ..."  
  
Nancy stars feeling bad, her legs are shaking, her face goes pale and she starts sweating. Her husband's work place is near the World Trade Center, only the worst is coming to her mind right now.  
  
\- Nancy? Nancy are you ok? - Laura asked  
\- Mrs Byers... are you listening - Aaron asked  
\- Jo... Jonathan... Jonathan- she couldn't even say a word  
\- Stay here, I'm calling times and I'll ask if Jonathan is ok, alright? -  
  
Nancy wasn't able to speak, how could she when her husband is near a plane crash and she didn't know if he was ok?.  
  
The second plane crashed, it was confirmed that it wasn't an accident, this was on purpose. They witnessed how the people on the TV were shocked, some of them were screaming and Nancy was sobbing in Aaron's arms. Even though Jonathan wasn't in the place of the attack, she couldnt stop thinking that something happened to him. She was sitting on her desk, looking at the picture framed right next to her phone. A picture of their wedding day.  
  
"Jonathan, please let me know you're ok" she thought to herself.  
  
The hours passed, information from all over the country was arriving, this wasn't a slow day like she thought earlier, but she couldn't let go of her thoughts. Her desk phone ringed.  
  
\- Hello? - she answered  
\- Nancy? -  
\- Will! How are you? -  
\- Bit scared but I'm good, and you? -  
\- Same as you -  
\- Listen, I just called to say I picked up Juliet from school as soon as the thing happened, I could've called earlier but the signal went off, do you want to talk to her? -  
\- Yes please -  
\- Mommy? -  
\- Yes sweetie, it's me -  
\- Mommy I'm scared -  
\- Sweetheart, there's nothing to be scared ok? You're home with Uncle Will and you're safe -  
\- But where's daddy? -  
\- Daddy's fine, we'll be home soon, I promise, can you give the phone to uncle Will? -  
\- Hello? -  
\- Will, can you please do me a favour? -  
\- Yeah sure -  
\- Keep her distracted, listen I don't know anything about Jonathan and the last thing I need is for Juliet to be worried too, so please, draw, watch a movie, listen to music or something but please don't show her the news -  
\- Got it -  
\- I'll see you soon, bye - she hanged.  
  
\- Mrs Byers? -  
\- Aaron how many times do I have to tell you, call me Nancy -  
\- I'm sorry... Nancy... your husband is here...-  
\- What? Where is he? -  
\- In the lobby, the security guards don't let him in -  
  
As soon as she heard those words from the young intern, she ran into the elevator.  
  
\- Jonathan! -  
\- Nancy! -  
  
Nancy only hugged Jonathan with that same feeling of relief 18 years ago, when he rescued her from another dimension. This one felt exactly like that time.  
  
\- Jonathan - she sobbed  
\- It's ok Nance, I'm here, I've got you -  
\- You had me worried all morning, are you ok, are you hurt? Is everyone alright there? -  
\- Yeah, I mean a few windows broke in the office but everyone's fine. Do you know anything about Juliet? -  
\- Will picked her up and took her home, she was worried about you -  
\- Nancy! Jonathan! - Laura yelled  
\- Hey Laura -  
\- Hey, you got us all worried -  
\- Yeah Nancy already told me  -  
\- Good... anyways, Nance, I spoke to Richard, I explained the whole situation and he said that you should go home -  
\- But what about the report? -  
\- I'm doing it with Aaron, after all he needs to learn to make reports... I brought your purse, go home -  
\- Thanks Laura -  
\- Take care and call me once you arrive -  
\- Ok -  
  
The drive home is silent, not the awkward type, it was more like a respectful silence. So many people died that day and the world saw it, you could feel the panic and the chaos in the streets.  
  
Will and Juliet were watching Pocahontas, one of Juliet's favorite movies as a way to distract the young child from what was happening outside the building.  
  
\- Mommy! Daddy! - the child runs towards them  
\- Sweetie... -  
\- Will! - Jonathan hugged his brother  
\- Have you heard something else? -  
\- No, I did what you told me to do, I haven't even turned on the radio -  
\- Where were you when the plane crashed? -  
\- I was on my way to the studio and I saw it, then I remembered that today I was babysitting Julie and I went to pick her up -  
\- Thank you Will - Nancy said while hugging him - Please stay with us  
\- There's no way I can get to the studio right now -  
\- Should we turn on the news? - Jonathan asked  
  
The four of them sat on the couch and they listened to President Bush confirming what it was a terrorist attack.  
  
\- Daddy? -  
\- Yes pumpkin? -  
\- What's a terrorist attack? -  
\- Uhmm... - Jonathan looked at Nancy - It's something that bad people do, like very bad people -  
\- What if they attack us? -  
\- Sweetie, these bad people can't reach us ok? As long as we are together, nothing bad will ever happen to us -  
\- Promise? -  
\- Promise. -  
\- Well if they attack us maybe uncle Will will shoot fireballs to those bad guys -  
\- Do you think so? - Will asked his niece  
\- Yup -  
  
They couldn't helped to laughed. This was, by far, one of the most chaotic days they had in a while, it had been 17 years since the last one, but monsters from another dimension were less scarier than the things that happened in real life.


End file.
